disneyparksfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Cartoon Universe
Cartoon Universe is a theme park located in Dallas, Texas. It's owned by CASP Inc. Attarctions Toon Street U.S.A Attarctions *'Hetalia: The Musical' - A TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Hershey's Chocolate World' - an interactive center focused on Hershey's food products. Map Info: Discover how your favorite Hershey's chocolate and candy products are made. *'The New Revolution VR Coaster' - A TBA. Map Info: TBA *'The Simpsons: Krustyland Chaos' - a simulator ride based on The Simpsons. Height restriction: 40". Map Info: Crash through Krustyland with everyone's favorite family of Springfield. *'Wabbit Thunder Rapids' - a river rapid water ride based on the 2015 show Wabbit. Height restriction: 46.8". Map Info: Board on the raft to join Bugs Bunny on this wacky and zany river rapid adventure *'My Little Pony Live!' - A TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Storks Pipelines' - A TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Toon Street Express' - A TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Duck Dodgers' Space Rocket Plunge' - a steel rollercoast hosted by Daffy Duck as Duck Dodgers. Map: Take off TBA. Height restriction: 48". Theme: Duck Dodgers *'The Imaginary World of Winsor McCay '- a museum dedicated to the works of Winsor McCay. Map Info: 'Learn more about Winsor McCay and his works such as ''Gertie the Dinosaur, Little Nemo, and more. *'''The History of Cartoons - an interactive center and simulator ride themed around the history of All- Star Cartoon characters. Map Info: Ride through the timeline of cartoons past to present. Height restriction: 47" *'The Animation World of Don Bluth '- a film which shows the montage of the sense of Don Buth's animated works from''Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' to Dragon's Lair: The Movie. Map info: '''TBA Parades *Toon Street Electrical Parade - TBA. '''Map Info: TBA Shops *Hetalia Imports - An TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *The My Little Pony Shop - An TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Hershey's Chocolate Shop - An TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Air Force Hanger - An TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *The Turning Page Bookshop - An TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Bunnys, Rabbits and Things - An TBA Shop Finder Info: TBA *Cornerstore.com Express - An TBA Shop Finder Info: TBA *The Simpsons Shop - An TBA Shop Finder Info: TBA Resturants *Hetalia Buffet - A TBA. Restaurant Map Info: TBA *Hay Burger - A TBA. Restaurant Map Info: TBA *Pizza Hut - A TBA. Restaurant Map Info: TBA *Simpsons Food Plaza - A TBA. Restaurant Map Info: TBA *Treats! - A TBA. Restaurant Map Info: TBA *Q-Base Cafe - A TBA. Restaurant Map Info: TBA Disney Kingdoms Attarctions *'Disney Universe 4D' - A motion simulator ride based on Disney films such as Snow White, Fantasia, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Lion King, and Frozen. Map Info: Take on a magical flight through the world of your favorite Disney characters. *'Alice Thoth The Looking Glass 4D' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Mad Tea Party' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Mickey Mouse's Car-Toon Spin' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Muppet Vision 4D' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Pooh's Honey Hunt' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Cinderella-Bration. - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Star Wars: Rouge One Spinsanity' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Wreck-It-Ralph: Sugar Rush' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *Star vs The Forces Of Evil: Sea of Trouble - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Star Tours' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Mickey's Fun Wheel' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Voyage of The Little Mermaid' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Frozen Ever After' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'ESPN: World of Sports' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Jungle Book Cruise' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Seven Dwarfs Mine Train' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Disney Junior Live!' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Beauty and the Beast: The Musical' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'The Amazing Adventures of Spider Man 4D' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Gravity Falls Mystery Tour' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Phineas and Ferb's Coolest Coaster Ever' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'Disney TV Studio' - TBA. Map Info: TBA *'The Lion King: Simba's Adventure' - TBA. Map Info: TBA Shops *Mad Hatter's - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Toon Gag Factory - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *The Muppet Studio - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Hundred Acre Shop - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Star Wars Launch Bay - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Ariel's Treasures - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Frozen Gifts - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *ESPN Sports Shop - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Seven Dwarfs Jewels - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *The Mickey Mouse Clubhouse - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boutique - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Mystery Shack - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA *Googooplex Mall - TBA. Shop Finder Info: TBA Meet'n'Greet Attaractions *Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Goofy, Pluto, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Snow White, Dopey, Grumpy, Doc, Sleepy, Sneezy, Evil Queen *Pinnchio, Jimminy Cricket, Gepetto, *Dumbo *Cinderella, Prince Charming, Jac, Gus Gus, Lady Tremaine, Fairy Godmother, Anistastia and Drizella *Alice, Mad Hatter, Queen of Hearts *Peter Pan, Wendy, Captain Hook, Mr Smee *Aurora, Malefacent *Baloo, King Louie *Winnie the Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Eeyore, Rabbit *Ariel, Prince Eric, Sebastain, Ursula *Belle, Beast, Lumiere, Cogsworth, Mrs. Potts, Chip, Gaston *Aladdin, Jasmine, Genie, Jafar *Pocahontas *Mulan *Lilo, Stich *Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, Gonzo *Phineas, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Baljeet, Buford, Agent P, Dr. Doofenshrmirtz *Spider Man, Captain America, Thor, Hulk, Iron Man, Black Widow, Loki *Rapanzel, Eugene Fitzherbert(Flynn Rider), Mother Gothel, Snuggly Duckling Puggs *Wreck it Ralph, Vanellope Von Shweetz, Fix it Felix Jr, King Candy(Turbo) *Darth Vader, Chewbacca, Stormtroopers, Kylo Ren, Captain Phasma, C3PO, R2D2, BB8 *Anna, Elza, Olaf, Kristoff, Hans *Hiro, Baymax, Gogo, Wasabi, Honey Lemon, Fred, Yokai *Nick Widle, Judy Hoops Pixar Play Park Attarctions *Toy Story Midway Maina! *Buzz Lightyear Space Ranger Spin *RC Racer *Monsters Inc: Ride and Go Seek *Monsters Inc Laugh Floor *Finding Nemo Suberine Voyage *Finding Nemo the Musical *Helmich's Chew-Chew Train *It's Tough Being a Bug - A Bugs Life 4D Experience *Ratatouille: The Ride *Radiator Springs Racers *Mater's Junkyard Jamboree *Luigi's Rollickin' Roadsters *Monsters University: The 5D Experience *Inside Out: A Mind Tour Shops *Once Upon a Toy *Mike's Prop Shop *The Big Blue Reef *The Bug Shop *Radiator Springs Gift Shop *Headquarters Resturants *Pizza Planet *Harryhausens *Bruces' Meat *Ratatouille *Flo's *Ghram Cracker Castle Meet'n'Greet Attaractions *Woody, Buzz Lightyear, Jessie, Green Army Men, Mr.Potato Head, Lotso *Sulley, Mike, Boo, CDA, George Sanderson, Smitty and Needleman, Art, Randall, Mr Waternoose *Nemo, Marlin, Dory, Hank *Remy, Emile *Lighting McQueen, Mater, Sally, Flo, Finn McMissle,Red, DJ *Joy, Sadness Nickelodeon Blast Zone Attarctions *SpongeBob SquarePants Rock Bottom Plunge *Sandy and SpongeBob's Dallas SkyScreamer *Breadwinners The Ride *Sanjay and Craig's Big Spin *Rugrats 4D *Hey Arnold! The Jungle Coaster *Fanboy and Chun Chun: Brain-Freeze Zipliner *The Loud House: Loud Chase *Teenage Muntant Ninja Turtles: Shell Shock *Avatar Airbender *Nick Jr. Friends Party Show Restaurants *The Krusty Krab Shops *Nick Stuff Meet'n' Greet Attaractions TBA Cartoon Network Zone Attarctions *Adventure Time: The Ride of Ooo with Finn and Jake *Steven Universe 4D Free Fly Coaster *Enpire City Pendulum Swing *We Bare Bears Fireball *The Powerpuff Girls – Mojo Jojo’s Robot Rampage! *Ben 10 5D: Hero Time *The Amazing Ride of Gumball *Pokemon XYZ: Kalos League War *LazyTown Playground *LazyTown LIVE! *Clarence's Interactive Adventure *Uncle Grandpa RV Tours *Mighty Magiswords: Dive Bomber *Sonic Boom: Fire and Ice *Justice League Action: Battle for Metropolis *Regular Coaster Restaurants *Beach City Feast *Mr. Smoothy Express *Richard’s Around the World Café *Finn & Jake’s Everything Burrito Restaurant *Joy Burger TBA Shops *Cartoon Network Classics *San Fanscikco Emporium *Gumball and Darwin's Pointless Gift Shop *LazyTown General Store *Ben's Universal Supermarket *Best Buy *Everything Cartoons TBA Meet'n' Greet Attaractions TBA PBS Kids Smart Town Attarctions *Thomas and Friends 4D: Bubbling Boilers *Peg+Cat Teacup Spin *Sodor Steamworks Water Blast *Barney and Friends LIVE! *WordGirl Drop TBA Restaurants TBA Shops TBA Meet'n' Greet Attaractions TBA Events Believe TBA Wicked TBA ToonTown TBA Hotels TBA Category:CASP